


Bruce Wayne/Batman one-shots

by Coyotea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyotea/pseuds/Coyotea
Summary: This is a repost of my book from Wattpad, just a series of one-shots featuring Bruce and my OC. Some chapters are tame, some are NSFW, I will mark which ones are explicit when I post them.





	1. How we met

I took one last look in the mirror before I left, adjusting my dress and making sure my hair was in place. This dress hadn't been exactly cheap, but between a small allowance from work and my savings, I had managed to find an evening gown that didn't look like a trashy prom dress. And the last thing I wanted to look like at a Wayne function was a wayward prom queen. I fiddled with the cuff bracelet on my left wrist, making sure it covered the one tattoo I'd ever gotten. It's not like I ever expected to be back in this world again, but I still wanted to make a good impression, for my charity if nothing else.

With everything in place, I checked my phone and saw the taxi was a few minutes away. I grabbed my purse and made sure I locked the door behind me before I walked quickly toward the elevator at the end of the hall. Whether some people considered it fashionable to be late or not, I was always very prompt and I prided myself on that. I timed it perfectly so that by the time I rode the elevator down from the fourth floor and then walked across the lobby and then outside, my taxi was pulling up to the curb.

"Good evening," the driver greeted me. "Where to?"

"Wayne Manor," I replied, pulling up the exact address from my notes app to give to him.

"Wayne Manor, eh?" he said, more of a statement than a question as he plugged the address into his GPS. "Got a date tonight?"

I chuckled. "No, not me. I'm representing the charity that Mr. Wayne is throwing a gala for."

"Ohhh. Well, should be a nice night for you, yeah?"

I smiled as I replied, "I hope so."

We chit chatted during the drive there, which took about twenty minutes from my apartment. He was a pleasant older man, almost reminded me of my own father, though much older. When we pulled up to the palatial mansion, he told me, "Have fun, Cinderella."

I laughed as I handed him his fare plus a nice tip. "Thanks, I will."

 

As I stepped out of the taxi, a wave of nervousness washed over me. I took a moment to smooth my dress before I made my way to the entrance and the older gentleman who stood there. "Name?" he asked.

 

 

"Roxanne Bailey."

 

 

He perused the list he had and then said, "Ah, yes! From Gotham United. Welcome to Wayne Manor. My name is Alfred, and if you need anything this evening, please don't hesitate to ask."

 

 

"Thank you, Alfred, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I replied before I walked through the door he motioned me through.

 

 

My mouth almost dropped open as I stepped inside the Manor. Just the entrance was enormous - could one really reference it as a foyer anymore? - and several large sets of doors were open to reveal a ballroom so that it had the appearance of one wide open space. There were a few other guests that had already arrived and were chatting with each other, undoubtedly already friends. I felt a bit overwhelmed, wondering just what I'd gotten myself into, when I heard a voice beside me say, "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

 

 

I turned and looked up - yes, even wearing four inch heels I still had to look up - to see a rather attractive man in a crisp tuxedo. "Well, I can't say I've ever been around here before. I don't usually do functions like this, but I'm here to represent Gotham United." I stuck my hand out, hoping this wasn't considered bad manners. "I'm Roxanne. Roxanne Bailey. And you are...?"

 

 

"Bruce Wayne," he replied, returning the handshake and then bringing my hand up to give my fingers a polite kiss. "I'm glad you could make it tonight, I'm expecting a good turn out, so your charity should see a sizable  
donation tonight."

 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne, we really appreciate this fundraiser."

 

 

"Please," he said as he lifted two glasses of champagne from a nearby waiter and offered one to me, "just Bruce."

 

 

"Bruce," I repeated as I took the champagne flute.

 

 

"Here, I'd like to introduce you to a few people who are interested in your work, if you don't mind," he said as he motioned me towards a small group. "I know they're already planning to donate, but if you talk to them about your charity, they may be convinced to increase their donation..."

 

 

"Ah, thank you," I replied as we pulled flush to the group. _Getting tips on schmoozing from the best. Better make the most of this._

 

 

So for the duration of the evening, I smiled and schmoozed, talking up my charity and answering any questions that were asked. It felt a little awkward at first, but I settled into the role of representative pretty quickly.

 

 

The free champagne didn't hurt, either, though I kept close watch to make sure I didn't overdo it. It simply wouldn't do to get sloppy drunk at any Wayne gala, much less one where I was being a representative.

 

 

At the end of the night, as the party started to dwindle down, Bruce stood at the large landing at the base of the staircase and got everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight for Gotham United. As a result of your generosity this evening, we've been able to raise $10 million for this charity!" There was a polite round of applause before he motioned for me. "I have a check here ready to go, Miss Bailey if you'd like to collect?" he asked as he flashed that dashing, playboy smile at me.

 

 

I wasn't sure if it was the champagne or if I was just tired from standing around in four inch heels and smiling all evening, but that smile made me feel a bit weak in the knees. I carefully made my way to the landing and he offered his hand to help me up the couple of stairs that led to where he stood. He then offered me a paper check with more zeroes on it than I'd seen in my entire life. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne," I said before I turned to the party goers in attendance. "And thank you all for your generous donation. Gotham United will ensure that this money goes to Gotham citizens who truly need it most."

 

 

Another round of applause as Bruce leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Good job on your first gala."

 

 

"Thanks," I whispered back.

 

 

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked.

 

 

"I was just going to call a cab..."

 

 

"Don't. I wouldn't want to risk anything happening to you - or that donation check. I'll have Alfred bring a car around for you."

 

 

"You don't have to," I protested.

 

 

"It's no trouble," he smoothly countered with that damn playboy smile again.

 

 

I blushed, not even able to help it this time. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

 

 

"I told you, it's just Bruce," he said with a wink.

 


	2. How we met - his POV

I straightened my bow tie in the mirror until it looked perfectly symmetrical, running my fingers through my hair one last time before I deemed myself presentable. In only a few minutes, guests would start to arrive, and I needed to be there to greet them.

I shook hands and said my hellos to the few who arrived early. I could always count on a few to pop up fifteen minutes early, eager to talk and drink. I didn't mind them too much, though, and they usually donated nicely when the time came, so I supposed it all evened out.

Then, I saw her. Though she was dressed impeccably in a navy blue gown with a generous slit up the side - revealing thin, toned legs underneath - the poor thing had that lost, deer in the headlights look. Even if it hadn't been for the fact that I didn't recognize her, I would have been able to tell she was new from her mannerisms alone.

But, nobody had a bad time at a Wayne gala, and I would make sure of it. I approached her and light-heartedly said, "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

She looked at me with those doe eyes and smiled as she said, "Well, I can't say I've ever been around here before. I don't usually do functions like this, but I'm here to represent Gotham United." She offered her hand for a handshake as she introduced herself. "I'm Roxanne. Roxanne Bailey. And you are...?"

 

"Bruce Wayne," I replied and I returned her handshake and then brought her hands to my lips for a kiss. Her fingers were soft and warm, and I briefly wondered if the rest of her was the same way. I had to keep it professional, however, as I continued, "I'm glad you could make it tonight, I'm expecting a good turn out, so your charity should see a sizable donation tonight."

 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

 

 

"Please," I implored as I lifted two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, "Just Bruce."

 

 

"Bruce," she repeated, and I swore I could have gotten a hard on just from her saying my name.

 

 

I knew she was probably feeling a bit lost, so I took it upon myself to give her a little push in the right direction of what she was supposed to do. "Here, I'd like to introduce you to a few people who are interested in your work, if you don't mind," I said as I motioned toward the small group that had come early. "I know they're already planning to donate, but if you talk to them about your charity, they may be convinced to increase their donation..."

 

 

"Ah, thank you," she replied, in a way that expressed gratitude for saving her from awkwardly standing around and drinking champagne and eating hors d'oeuvres all night.

 

 

I left her to it, as there were more guests arriving by the minute, but I subtly checked on her through the night and she seemed to do well. She picked up the flow as easily as someone who had been doing this kind of thing for years. Even though she wasn't born into this world, she was a natural.

 

 

As the hours passed and the party wound down to a close, I conferred with Alfred how much had been donated throughout the night, and then wrote out a check to present. Roxanne was about to make her employers very happy, indeed.

 

 

I stood at the landing to the stairs that acted as a stage as I got everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight for Gotham United. As a result of your generosity this evening, we've been able to raise $10 million for this charity!" A modest round of applause started, and I nodded to acknowledge it as I motioned to Roxanne, who was standing nearby. "I have a check here ready to go, Miss Bailey if you'd like to collect?"

 

 

She was grace personified as she walked toward me, and I offered her my hand as she traversed the few steps up to the impromptu stage. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne," she said as she accepted the check before turning to address the rest of the guests. "And thank you all for your generous donation. Gotham United will ensure that this money goes to Gotham citizens who truly need it most."

 

 

Another round of applause started as I leaned closer to her. "Good job on your first gala," I told her.

 

 

"Thanks."

 

 

"Do you have a ride home?"

 

 

"I was just going to call a cab..."

 

 

A cab? Oh no, that was just not going to do at all. "Don't. I wouldn't want to risk anything happening to you - or that donation check. I'll have Alfred bring a car around for you."

 

 

"You don't have to..." she started.

 

 

"It's no trouble," I assured her with a smile.

 

 

Maybe it was the lighting, but I swore I could see her blush. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

 

 

"I told you, it's just Bruce," I gently corrected with a wink. I knew she probably didn't expect to meet me again, but I definitely was if I had anything to say about it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something about her that felt like it was drawing me to her. In the past, I had reasoned that there was no way I could balance a relationship and my nightly activities, but damnit if she didn't make me want to try.

 


	3. First date

I put the last pin I needed in my hair and stood back to admire my work. I'd made it into an updo low on my neck with curly tendrils escaping here and there for a more romantic vibe. I spritzed on some hairspray to set it, primped it one last time, then left the bathroom to get dressed.

I'd set out an outfit on the bed already. It was a dress I'd bought for one of my sister's wedding last year. I had worn it exactly once, just for the wedding, then stuck it back in the closet, not thinking I'd really get a chance to wear it again. It was a little on the colourful side, but it was either that or the more drab business wear I used for work, and I figured I should get at least one more use out of this dress while I had the chance.

It still fit well as I zipped up the back, slipping into my red heels and selecting a couple of pieces of jewelry to complement it. I slipped my wallet and lipstick in my clutch and checked the time as my phone followed - just about the only things that would fit in it. I had just a few minutes left before Bruce was supposed to arrive, so I grabbed my light tan suede trench coat as I walked out the door, pulling it on as I got in the elevator. It wasn't too cold out, but once the sun set it would be too chilly for just the sleeveless dress I wore.

As I walked out, I saw Bruce standing at the curb in front of a black Bentley. "I haven't kept you waiting, have I?"

He smiled as he opened the passenger door for me. "Not at all, I just pulled up and was about to call you when I saw you come out of the elevator."

 

"Good, I'd hate to be late for a date with you," I said with a wink as I sank into the luxurious leather seats. As he got in and put on his own seatbelt, I asked, "So where are you taking me tonight?"

 

 

"A favourite spot of mine," he replied as he pulled away from the curb. "You've probably heard of it, it's called Balthazar."

 

 

"Balthazar?" I repeated, shocked. "It's supposed to take months just to get a reservation there!"

 

 

He flashed me a grin as he quipped, "Perks of being a billionaire."

 

 

I chuckled. "I'm sure." _He's certainly going all out for this date._

 

 

It wasn't fifteen minutes later when we pulled up to the sidewalk outside the French restaurant, the fancy "B" the only indication of our location. It was all that was needed for the premier restaurant that had taken the Gotham upper class by storm when it opened five years ago, and from all accounts it had only gotten better.

 

 

Bruce, ever the gentleman, opened the car door for me before tossing the keys to a valet as he said, lightheartedly, "Now no drag racing with her, Kevin."

 

 

The valet chuckled as he replied, "Of course not, Mr. Wayne."

 

 

"Do you take your dates here often?" I asked, seeing as he was familiar with the staff.

 

 

"Only the ones I want to impress," he winked at me.

 

 

I blushed as he laid his hand on the small of my back on our walk up to the door. He didn't even have to open the door as a member of staff opened it for us. _Fancy,_ I thought as we stepped inside, the sight inside moving me yo correct it to, _Very fancy._

 

 

Nothing seemed left to chance, every little detail spoke luxury, from the shiny marble floor to the dark lacquered wood of the furniture. I felt a bit out of place, wishing I'd gone ahead and splurged for a fancier dress for this while we were seated. _Why didn't I just get something more appropriate? I mean, you pretty much only get one chance at a date with Bruce Wayne, I should have made it count,_ I lamented in my head.

 

 

"Something bothering you?" Bruce's voice cut through my thoughts.

 

 

"Nothing," I replied. "Just feeling a little underdressed."

 

 

"You look perfect to me," he replied smoothly as a waiter filled our glasses with water. "And that's all that counts."

 

 

I smiled, blushing a little as I took a drink. I was suddenly thirsty, and I think it had something to do with the way Bruce was looking at me.

 

 

We perused the menu while enjoying a light banter. This was, fortunately, not one of those strict French restaurants who had their menus written in French and their waiters just barely fluent enough in English, just enough to help the patrons navigate the menu and order.I had taken French in high school and had even continued in college, as I enjoyed it, but it had been a while since I'd used it so I was a bit rusty.

 

 

The waiter was back with us shortly, and we affirmed we were ready to order, so he turned to me first. "I'll have the Tagine," I ordered, the limited time Moroccan-inspired dish just speaking to me.

 

 

"And I'll have Boeuf bourguignon, and I'll take the usual vintage."

 

 

"Excellent choices," the waiter commented. "I'll have your wine sent out immediately."

 

 

He wasn't exaggerating about that, either, as he no sooner disappeared than reappeared with a bottle, pouring us two generous glasses and leaving the bottle at the table. _As usual,_ I assumed.

 

 

Despite the surroundings, which should have made me feel uncomfortable and out of my league, talking with Bruce put me much more at ease than I would have even thought. He just drew me in and eventually I just focused only on him and relaxed. I'm sure the wine helped a little bit, too, but if I was being honest, it was mostly Bruce.

 

 

The meal came to our table promptly and my mouth watered at the sight. It looked and smelled even better than the menu made it sound, and I was glad that I'd had a chance to nab this dish before it was taken off the menu. According to the menu entry, it was inspired by the head chef's recent visit to Morocco, so even though it wasn't French, the chef had still wanted to share his visit with Gotham. As I took my first bite, I was assured in my choice of dinner. I'd had Moroccan food before, but this was above and beyond anything I'd ever had. The spices and textures melded perfectly as I ate, and the wine complemented it well.

 

 

After the food was finished and cleared - we declined dessert as dinner itself was more than enough - we sat at the table a little while longer as we sipped on our glasses and talked. As I rained my glass to drain the last sip of wine, my bracelet fell down my arm. Bruce cocked his head and asked, "What's that?"

 

 

I realized that my tattoo must have been exposed. It was the first chance he'd gotten to see it, as far as I knew. I smiled as I replied, "It's my one and only tattoo, the adoption symbol. I know, I'm such a rebel, aren't I?"

 

 

He chuckled at my sarcasm. "So, you've adopted, then?"

 

 

I shook my head. "No, I'm the adoptee."

 

 

"Oh. I'm...sorry. Your parents passed, too?" he asked, likely wondering if we shared a similar tragedy.

 

 

"No, my bio-parents aren't dead. At least, not the last I'd heard. They were drug addicts, just barely scraping by in the Narrows. I was taken in and out of their care since the day I was born, until I was permanently removed when I was four." My fingers traced the bottom of the wine glass and I continued. "I bounced around from foster home to home, until I was finally taken in by my parents." I grinned, thinking of them. "They were never able to have children of their own, so they fostered and adopted. They liked to brag that their house was the last stop home, because any kid that got put there ended up being adopted by them. As a result, I have a _lot_ of siblings."

 

 

"Well maybe one day I can meet them."

 

 

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought Bruce Wayne was a 'one and done' type of serial dater."

 

 

He laughed. "That _is_ the rumor, but in truth that was when I was much younger. The older I've gotten, the more I realize that meaningful company is far more enjoyable."

 

 

I stayed quiet for a moment, processing what he said before I asked, "So...does that mean this won't be our only date, then?"

 

 

He saluted me with his wine glass. "Only if you want it to be." He drained the last of the wine out of his glass then turned to me. " _Do_ you want it to be?"

 

 

I smiled and blushed. "No, this evening was rather enjoyable. I haven't been on a decent date in...well, let's just say a while."

 

 

After the bill was taken care of, we made our way out and stood at the curb, waiting for the valet to bring the car. I hoped he would hurry, as even with my coat, I shivered a little. As I did, I felt an arm circle my shoulders and pull me close to a warm body. "Cold?" he asked.

 

 

I smiled. "Just a little."

 

 

"Good thing our ride is here, then," he said as he nodded down the street at the sight of his Bentley carefully making its way to the restaurant.

 

 

He tipped the valet generously after I was settled in my seat before he grabbed the car keys from him and made his way over to the driver's side. "So," he said as he slide in, "I take it you enjoyed dinner."

 

 

"Yes, very much so."

 

 

"You wouldn't be opposed to another date, then, say next week?"

 

 

"On the contrary, I would look forward to it."

 

 

"It's settled, then. I'll give you a call once I've worked out some details," he winked.

 

 

Again, when we pulled up to the curb, he got out and opened my door for me, walking me all the way to the door of the building. "Next week, then," he confirmed.

 

 

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," I promised.

 

 

He smiled as he asked, "Do I get a kiss goodnight until then?"

 

 

I chuckled as I leaned in and didn't bother with a reply as I gingerly pressed my lips against his, breathing in his scent of fresh peppermint and musky cologne. I pulled away just a hair as he leaned forward and pulled me into him, somehow completely dominating me with just his lips, paralyzing me and leaving me wanting more.

 

 

I was left breathless when we parted and he whispered to me, our faces still almost touching, "See you next week, Roxanne."

 

 

"You, too, Bruce," I replied before he walked back down the few steps of the landing that lead to the curb. I pushed the door open to get into the lobby and glanced behind me to see Bruce wink at m before he got in his car. I smiled and shook my head. Bruce certainly had a way of getting under a person's skin in the best possible way. I couldn't wait until next week.

 


	4. Their first time - NSFW

Tonight was my fourth date with Bruce. I know, I know, I never really expected to make it four dates in with the most eligible bachelor in Gotham, but something about him just made me keep wanting to say yes when he asked for another date. He'd told me before that he was done with serial dating, but I knew old habits were hard to break. I just had to hope my heart wouldn't break along with it.

He was taking me to a little function he'd been invited to. I got to be his official plus one. I knew there would be press there, and I had to wonder how they were going to react. I had to wonder how _I_ was going to react. This was pretty much the official unveiling of Bruce Wayne's new girlfriend. There had been rumblings that Bruce was seeing someone, but nobody had managed to nab a shot of us together yet. Bruce had the art of ditching press down to a science, but this time we wouldn't be hiding anymore.

The pad of my fingertip slid across my fingernail as we rode in the limo on the way to the party. I'd had my first manicure earlier and I'd chosen a classic red to match my lipstick. My toes had been done in a matching pedicure, which you could just see peeking out of the small peep toe heels I wore. I had splurged for a new dress this time and had gone for a simple black cocktail dress that just hit a little past mid-thigh, just this side of good taste. I was surprised at how expensive a simple black dress could be, and the one I eventually went with was one of the cheaper ones. At least I hadn't needed to buy any new jewelry as I kept it simple with pearl drop earrings, a thick gold bracelet, and a gold choker. I had hoped I looked good enough to stand by Bruce's side while I was getting ready, experiencing some last minute jitters. Bruce certainly seemed to approve, though, as he'd let out a low whistle as I exited my apartment building.

Bruce seemed to pick up a little on my nervousness and he reached over to take my hand. As I looked at him he smiled at me and asked, "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just ... nervous."

"It's okay," he said comfortingly. "I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise I won't let any of the press get out of hand, okay?" I nodded, just hoping nothing _would_ happen. "Hey, and if you start feeling uncomfortable, just let me know and we'll leave."

I smiled, a little more comforted now. "Okay."

He flashed me that smile of his that made me a little weak in the knees and I leaned a little closer to him in the limo, our fingers intertwining. When we pulled up to the venue, the entrance was swarming with press, flashes going off at lightning speed as they took picture after picture of just the limo pulling up. Bruce squeezed my hand. "Just pretend like they aren't there, okay? Let me handle them."

I nodded, swallowing hard as a knot of anxiety started forming in my stomach. I had to do this, however. If I was really going to be Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, the press was part and parcel of the deal. I would have to deal with this if I wanted to be with him, and I really did. I just hoped I would survive my first encounter.

When the limo stopped, Bruce got out of his side and walked around to my side to open my door for me. I would have ordinarily just opened my own door, but when he was prepping me for the event, he insisted on doing it for me, saying it was part of proper decorum. I relented to it, even though I felt a bit childish having my own door opened for me. As soon as he opened the door, I was almost blinded by all the flashes going off. I tried my best to ignore them, but my eyes had trouble adjusting and I teetered slightly as I got out of the limo. I held on tightly to Bruce, trusting him to lead me inside.

Once we finally passed them, I blinked several times, but it still took a while for my sight to return to normal. Outside of that, it was a pretty normal function. High society types, lots of schmoozing. Bruce introduced me around and I swore my hand was going to fall off at the wrist if I shook one more person's hand. I endured it with a smile, and the evening seemed to go off without a hitch. It was actually Bruce who asked if I was ready to leave, and I replied, "Sure."

Thankfully we took the back exit, skipping the press this time around. I figured he would drop me off at my apartment, but when he asked if I'd like a nightcap at his place, I couldn't say no.

He had quite the selection of alcohol at the bar in his personal office, and offered a deep red wine. I accepted and he poured two glasses, taking a sip of one after he handed me the other. It was thick and sweet, but not overly so. It wouldn't sit too harsh on our stomachs after the champagne and hors d'oeuvres. As we finished, our eyes hardly leaving each other, Bruce remarked once again on my good choice in outfit, which made me blush as I set my glass down.

In that second that I set it down, he moved so close to me I jumped when I next looked up. He palmed my cheek and went in for a kiss, my heart pounding to taste the taste of him mingled with wine. It was heavenly and I felt like I was drunk as my fingers found anchor in his suit jacket. He only deepened the kiss further as he pulled me closer to him, his fingers splayed against my lower back. I knew very well what this was leading to, and I was eager for it.

He pushed me up against the wall, holding me there as his lips attacked my neck. I couldn't help the moans that escaped me as I arched my back in response, only pushing myself against him even more. That only encouraged him as I felt his hand slip under my dress, ghosting over my thighs before brushing over my ever-dampening panties. It was just a simple black silk thong, but I had a feeling he would appreciate it if he got a chance to see it on me. For now, though, he rubbed his fingers lazily over my clit, still covered by the silk, and my hips involuntarily bucked towards him, wanting more. I felt his teeth on my neck as he finally slipped his fingers under the silk and rubbed them along my slick slit until he slowly pushed one finger inside me.

I gasped at the sensation as he soon added another, slowly pumping them in and out of me. I felt like I was in a haze of pleasure, and I never wanted it to stop. His lips found mine again as he continued to finger me, and I reached down to find his own arousal, soon feeling the mostly erect cock through the thin material of his pants. I rubbed up and down the shaft, producing a moan from him as he thrust into my hand. "Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?" he whispered.

"Yeah, let's," I whispered back, whimpering when he pulled his fingers out of me then gasping in surprise as he simply picked me up as if it was no effort at all.

His bedroom was right next to his office, so it wasn't but a moment or two and we were enclosed in his private chambers. He set me back down, working on the zipper at the back of my dress as I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it aside to find rippling muscles underneath. _Shit._ I knew he was fit, but I hadn't know just how so until I could actually see the cut and definition of his muscles.

The zipper on my dress finally hit the bottom and I let it fall off my shoulders, ghosting down my body until it was pooled around my ankles. Bruce's blue eyes were dark with lust and when I went to slip off my shoes he grabbed my wrist and said, "No ... leave them on."

I smirked, doing as he asked as I reached up for a kiss while I worked at his pants. A few moments later, they joined my dress on the floor. I felt his fingers caressing my back before they found their destination, deftly unhooking my strapless bra with one quick movement. He tossed it aside, though I didn't pay attention as to where. I figured I would worry about that later.

He picked me up again and carried me over to the four poster bed, depositing me gently on my back before he dropped his jacket and shirt on the floor, followed by his boxer briefs before he loosened his tie. Instead of tossing it aside, he kept it in his hand as he hovered over me, kissing my lips before going back to my neck, palming my breasts as he did so. His fingers were far more calloused than I would have thought them to be, but I couldn't think much about that as I felt his teeth scrap against the top of my shoulder, causing me to shudder. Suddenly, his hands grabbed my wrists and he pulled them up above my head. Before I quite knew what was happening, he had tied them to the headboard with his tie. I moaned softly as his fingers traced back down my arms and down my sides as he kissed me deeply, passionately. As he parted, I could feel his hardness on the outside of my silk underwear and I wantonly ground my hips against him, earning a sharp hiss from him before he looked me in the eye and ground right back against me. The slick silk between us, we rocked against each other, both of us craving more.

He finally had enough as his lips dipped lower and lower, pausing only to suck and lick at my hardened nipples before descending even further. I laid my head back against the pillow, my hands balled into fists, my body on edge, waiting for what was about to come.

My hips jerked as I felt his tongue on the outside of the silk, teasing me as he rubbed it against my clit. "Bruce, please ..." I begged, _needing_ more, and he complied, his fingers hooking the band of my thong before he pulled it off of me.

I trembled as I felt myself bared before him, the most eligible bachelor in all of Gotham, hell probably all of New York. Countless women would have killed to be in my position. I would be lying if I said that didn't arouse me even more.

His hand gently held my right ankle and he raised it to give it a kiss, just on the outside of the heels I still wore. He set my foot down, his hand stroking up my leg to my knee, which is when he bent over and started bestowing little kisses on the inside of my thighs. I bit my lip in anticipation but he somehow still managed to catch me off guard as his tongue quickly dipped inside me. I shuddered and moaned as he thrust his tongue inside me several more times before he traced back up to my clit. As he circled and flicked that wonderful little bundle of nerves, I felt him slowly push two of his fingers inside me, curling them so that he caught that sweet spot every time. I couldn't help how loudly I moaned as he sucked on my clit, thrusting his fingers into me faster and faster until I was so close to the edge that a tear squeezed out of my eye. I panted as my legs shook, so close, almost there, until he started to quickly flick his tongue against my clit and I came undone. I felt my walls clench against his fingers as I came, and while he slowed their thrusts, he never fully stopped, riding out my orgasm with me.

When the aftershocks finally slowed, he pulled his fingers out of me, licking them clean as he crawled up the bed. He kissed me, his tongue working its way into my mouth, my taste mingling his his saliva. I heard him open the drawer of the nightstand and then heard the crinkle of plastic. _Condom._ Props to him for remembering, I would have totally forgotten in my lust-induced haze.

After he wrapped himself in the prophylactic, I felt him press the tip against my entrance. Even though I had just gotten off, I was ready for more, and I bucked my hips against him, wanting him to stick it in already. He held my hips down, wanting to go at his own pace, his own painfully slow pace. I whimpered as I felt the tip slowly push in, my head hitting the pillow and my eyes squeezing shut. I felt him lean over me as he whispered, "Open your eyes."

I did and found that he was so close to me that our noses almost touched. I bit my lip as he continued to slowly push himself inside me, filling me more than I thought possible. Fuck but he was bigger than I'd thought. I was now extremely grateful for the prep work he'd done and how slow he was going now, giving my body time to adjust before he slid in even further. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, our hips connected as he became fully sheathed within me. Our breathing was harsh and ragged as he began his slow, even thrusts. Our eyes were still connected to each other, never leaving the other through each shudder of pleasure that raced through both of us.

He started to increase the speed of his thrusts gradually, grinding against me with each downstroke. His fingers roamed freely across my body, feeling my sides, my breasts, my neck before one hand dipped down to rub on my clit as he went faster and faster. One foot I kept planted on the bed as I hooked my other leg around his waist, pulling him even closer to me. He eventually sat up, pulling the leg that was around his waist up onto his shoulder, keeping his one hand on my ankle as he other continued to rub my clit with the other. Between him working on my clit and his length and girth pumping in and out of me, I was getting closer and closer to a second orgasm. I moaned and whimpered, my hands pulling as much as I dared on his tie. His breathing was starting to get irregular as he pounded into me and I figured he was probably getting close. I was, too, though I held out as long as I could, enjoying the sensations that were pummeling my body. I couldn't hold out forever, though, and the wave of orgasm crashed over me even harder than the first, feeling like almost every muscle in my body clenched at once.

He sputtered as he continued to ride out my orgasm, but he didn't last much longer, slamming his hips into me and releasing with a shout. He shuddered against me for a moment before he finally pulled out, letting my leg down onto the bed gently. I was so out of it, I didn't even notice him dispose of the condom, but before I knew it he'd untied my wrists and had pulled me into his chest, his lips pressing against my forehead.

I loosely wrapped my arm around his waist as we settled into each other, basking in the afterglow. When I finally found my voice, I said, "So, I take it our first public date went well?"

His chest rumbled as he chuckled, replying with, "Oh yeah, it definitely did."


End file.
